


I Love You Too

by EliasBride



Category: NaruMitsu - Fandom, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasBride/pseuds/EliasBride
Summary: Miles invites Phoenix to his office one evening to profess his love once more. As he waits for the attorney’s room he reminisces of all the times he said those three simple words “I like you”How will Phoenix take the confession this time? There can only be two possible outcomes either heartbreaking rejection or a mutual new found love.
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	I Love You Too

6:30 pm  
Chief Prosecutor Office  
October 21, 20XX

Miles was in his office setting up his chess table, Wright would be showing up shortly. To Phoenix's knowledge it was not going to be an evening about chess, but to work on some case files. Miles had an ulterior motive though, tonight he would once again tell Phoenix his feelings and decided doing it over a game of chess would benefit him best. "This isn't the first time you've told him." Miles thought to himself as he nervously placed the pieces to their respective sides of the board. He has told Wright multiple times before that he liked him.  
As he sat down at his desk to wait for the arrival of the attorney he reminisced of all the time before he said those three words. The first time was after Edgeworth was cleared of the DL-6 incident, due to Phoenix's unwavering belief that Miles could never kill his own father even if it was considered to be accidental. After the trials were over they all went out to celebrate his freedom and Wright's impenetrable defense. Even though neither man thought such a celebration was necessary Maya, Gumshoe, and Larry convinced them otherwise. Larry picked out a pub that served great food but even better alcohol. Somehow Larry and Phoenix managed to get into a drinking contest while Gumshoe was teaching Maya how to play darts. Edgeworth sat in the booth with Larry and Wright. He watched his childhood friends smash through shots of cheap smelling rum. "I can't do anymore, dude!' Larry slurred loudly with Phoenix ahead if him three shots. "I'm going to the can, if I don't come out send someone in to retrieve my drunk ass." Larry stumbled to the direction of the bathroom.  
Phoenix's face is bright red from all the alcohol intake. "Butz always quits when he knows he's losing." Phoenix said as he chuckled. "Yes, indeed, he always was a sore loser." Edgeworth replied as he glanced over at the drunken attorney, knowing he too was nearly, if not already, as drunk as Larry. He was honestly surprised that Wright wasn't in the bathroom with his head in the toilet like Larry was. "Yeah, Larry's an overall good guy though." Phoenix drunkenly slurred. "You're a good guy too Edgeworth, do-don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise he continued. "Demon Prosecutor my ass!" A slight smile crept over Miles' face from hearing those kind words from someone he has feelings for, even if they were a bit stuttered and smelled of alcohol.  
"This sounds terrible but I probably won't remember any of this in the morning." Phoenix laughed "I'm gonna have one hell of a hangover in the morning." His face appeared even redder than before. Edgeworth nearly had his glass to his lips when Wright blurted those words. "This is the opportunity you've been waiting for Miles." he thought to himself. "You can tell him how you feel." He placed his scotch back on the table. There wouldn't be any form of rejection and more than likely Wright would be too hungover in the morning to remember the night.  
"Wright." Miles said sternly, his eyes serious. Phoenix raised his foggy head off the table and looked at Miles with a drunken soft smile playing across his lips. It caused Miles to blush a bit but he managed to say "I like you." He clenched his own right arm as he said those three simple words. Phoenix just sat there with his smile in silence and laid his head back on the table. Edgeworth sighed, it wasn't rejection at least, he was sure what he just said to the drunken attorney didn't register in his sleepy mind. Although he felt some relief from his emotions afterwards. Edgworth stood up and sternly said across the bar "Detective Gumshoe grab Larry out of the bathroom and take these two drunk fools home." "Yes sir, Mr. Edgeworth!" Gumshoe replied as he made way to the bathrooms. "Miss Fey I'll take you to the Gatewater Hotel for the night, you needn't watch this drunken idiot." he said as he looked down at the sleeping Wright hunched over the table with his arms sprawled out. "Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth. Make sure you send my hotel bill to Nick." she giggled as she approached the table. "Nick you disappoint me, you can't hold your liquor any better than Larry!" she said still giggling. Edgeworth also chuckled as she smiled at him.  
"The first time was eleven years ago in that bar." Miles thought to himself as he looked out the window. He purposefully said those words that night so he wouldn't be saddled with those unnecessary feelings and move on without feeling any kind of rejection from him. As he thought Wright never brought up anything about that it so it was safe to assume he had no recollection of the night. The second time Miles professed his feelings it was a much more serious scenario. It happened when Maya was kidnapped by Shelly de Killer. Edgeworth remembered the incident very well. He returned to the country immediately after Gumshoe contacted him about the situation. The fly back home seemed like an eternity, and once again those feelings for Wright that he tried so hard to let go of and run away from had returned once again. He knew Wright would be furious with him once he returned and Miles really couldn't blame him but since Franziska was shot it became personal and he took on her case.  
As he predicted Phoenix was furious and even said he never wanted to seem him ever again. It hurt Miles but he knew Phoenix didn't mean it and he just needed some time. Down at the precinct Edgeworth decided to issue a search group to find Miss Fey's whereabouts. He gave Detective Gumshoe the lead role of the investigation. Gumshoe might have been a clumsy idiot but he was a passionate detective and grew to care for Maya as a dear friend. He was perfect for leading the group to find the missing Maya Fey. Edgeworth's office was still exactly the same as he left it, untouched. It almost appeared that it was welcoming him home. He sat at his desk with files in hand about Shelly de Killer. A few cups of tea and hours later there was a sudden knock at his office door. "Come in." he said not raising his eyes from the papers on his desk. Much to his surprise there stood Wright with a briefcase in one hand and the transmitter keeping him in contact with de Killer in the other. Wright did not move his eyes from the floor appearing to be embarrassed to even be standing there. He had a pained expression, tear stained cheeks, and bags under his eyes. Miles could tell Phoenix hasn't slept since the disappearance and his tear stained face was evident enough that Phoenix was nearly at his breaking point.  
The words Wright said to Edgeworth earlier still weighed on his heart but he knew now wasn't the time to recoil Phoenix's anger back towards him. "Come in Wright, have a seat." he said as he rose from his desk. Phoenix nodded and walked to the sofa placing his briefcase flat so he can open it to reveal the various files and paperwork from the Engarde case. Edgeworth walked over to his serving area to make some tea. "Here you go." he said as he offered the cup and saucer filled with a lavender infused tea. "Thank you." Wright said softly not meeting his eyes. He made it special hoping it would calm Phoenix down so he could actually get some decent sleep. "So should we share what we know about this mess of a case?" Edgeworth said as he sat down at his desk once more. Phoenix finally made eye contact with him and nodded. His cerulean blue eyes were full of sorrow and anger but there was also determination which cause Miles' heart to skip a beat. Wright really did care for the young Fey girl, Miles knew this very well and felt even more complied to help this man he cared so deeply for. They spent many hours discussing what they knew so far and all the possible outcomes. Wright must have dozed off at some point since he was no longer replying to Edgeworth's voice.  
He rose from his desk and decided to make himself another cup of tea. While he was stirring his tea and walking back to his desk he looked over to the couch at the sleeping Wright. Miles was relieved that the lavender infused tea finally pulled Phoenix into a much needed sleep. He placed his cup and saucer on his desk and quietly walked over to the slumbering attorney. He saw that Phoenix had the transmitter in one hand lying across his chest and the other other drooped over the edge of the cushions with files he was once holding on the floor. Miles picked up the papers, from what he could tell Phoenix finally looked somewhat at ease and a bit more relaxed. He leaned down with one hand supporting himself on the back of the couch and the other holding the fallen papers. He whispered ever so softly "Wright, I like you." and gave the lightest kiss upon his left cheek. As he lifted his head back up he saw an ever so slightly small smile develop at the corner of Phoenix's lips.  
It was nearly seven o'clock and Wright hasn't arrived yet. "I wonder what could possibly be holding him up this time." Edgeworth grumbled to himself. He walked over to his serving area and decided to make himself a cup of Earl Grey to calm his nerves. It was the same tea he had the night Larry called him at an absurd time in a panic. Miles remembers it all too well. Wright being the fool he is, fell forty feet into ice cold water from a burning suspension bridge. When Larry called and said "Nick could die!" he immediately jumped out of bed, got dressed, and booked a private jet. Miles was still studying different judicial systems abroad, so when he arrived he was already suffering jet lag. However it didn't stop him, he was too worried about the man he cared deeply for and what could possibly happen to him.  
When he arrived at the hospital Larry bombarded him, his face covered in tears. "Edgey, you made it! Poor Nick might not make it!" Miles already spoke to the nurses on duty and learned Wright only suffered from some bumps, bruises, and a cold. Larry as usual was blowing things out of proportions and really didn't know Wright's current condition. "He'll be fine Larry." Edgeworth said annoyed. "Just a few bruises and a cold. They'll keep him overnight just as a safety precaution." "Poor Nick." Larry said again as he sat down. "Before I could even reach him, he was already gone." "You can't blame yourself Larry." Edgeworth said flatly. "Wright knew what he was doing before you even had a chance to realize." "Yeah" Larry sighed "You're probably right Edgey." Edgeworth walked over to Larry "Let me call you a cab, go get some rest."  
With Larry sent home Miles decided to go and check on the sick and bruised attorney. When he arrived at the door of Wright's room, he took a long exhale. He knew Phoenix would be fine but seeing him lying in a hospital bed would definitely stir some inner emotions. He opened the door and peered inside. Phoenix laid there with an IV drip attached to his right arm and cords appearing out of his hospital gown and blankets covering his chest. His heart rate was normal as the machine kept it steady constant Beep sound. Miles walked over to the side of the hospital bed and looked down at Phoenix. He had a fever it was evident from the flush cheeks and sweat covered face. "Foolish man look what you've done to yourself now." he whispered to himself. He leaned down and kissed his forehead and whispered those three simple words "I like you."  
It was seven-fifteen and Wright still hadn't shown up. Just as Edgeworth was about to pull his phone out of his inner right breast pocket, it began to vibrate. He pulled his phone out and saw it was a message from Wright. "Getting us some sandwiches and coffee, taking longer than expected. Sorry." Miles chuckled to himself as he shook his head. He gave a simple yet snarky reply. "Not surprised Wright, late because you needed a little pick-me up?" It wasn't the first time Phoenix bought him dinner and it probably wouldn't be the last. He remembers the first time Phoenix bought him lunch, it was at the Borscht Bowl Club. At the time it was where Wright was employed, playing the piano [badly] and taking part in high betting poker games to support his newly adopted daughter Trucy.  
"So this is where Wright works now?" Miles thought to himself. It was a Russian themed restaurant that pretty much only served cold soup. He didn't care much for the idea of eating cold soup but Wright contacted him for the first time since he was stripped of his attorney's badge. It pulled at Miles heartstrings when he found out Phoenix was no longer an attorney, a dream Phoenix worked so hard for. The reason saddened him even more. Phoenix presented fake evidence in court and was immediately punished by the system stripping him of his promising career. Edgeworth believed Wright wouldn't present fake false evidence at least not knowingly or willingly. Knowing Wright he got himself tangled into something and was used and then left hung out to dry.  
Miles walked into the restaurant, a cold air hits him as soon as he walked in. Not only did they serve cold food but the entire atmosphere was ice cold as well. Edgeworth definitely could do without the cold. He couldn't believe Phoenix actually worked here, but there he sat behind the piano fiddling with papers and drinking what appeared to be grape juice. As soon as he saw the prosecutor he waved and rose from the piano bench. He was wearing a sky blue stocking hat, a gray hoodie, black sweatpants, and sandals. As he came closer it appeared he hasn't shaved for a few days, his face covered in stubble. The dad ensemble seemed to fit him well but not as well has his attorney clothes. As he approached, Miles noticed a gold locket around his neck. "Edgeworth how have you been?" he asked now standing right in front of him, his eyes had a worn lazy look to them. "Apparently a lot better than you are Wright." he said jokingly "You look like hell." "Yeah, I've had better days" he shrugged. Phoenix turned and walked towards the serving station and said "Olga, two bowls and a bottle of grape juice, can you be a dear and bring it downstairs?" he winked at her. "Put it on my tab." She nodded and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Wright did you invite me here to eat cold soup in a dank, dirty basement of a russian restaurant?" Edgeworth said sharply, Phoenix chuckled. "Of course not, I invited you here to play poker." "Poker? Wright I am not amused." Edgeworth said crossly. "You can't be serious, I think I shall take my leave." As he stood up to leave Phoenix spoke up, shuffling cards in his hands. "Oh come on Edgeworth, am I not worth your time since I'm a lowly, poor piano player now?" Even though he didn't raise his head to speak to him, Miles saw a small smirk across his lips. "Dammit Wright, you've always been worth my time." he thought to himself. "More than you'll ever know." Miles was annoyed by his comment and said "Wright you were a waste of my time even when you were an attorney." "Ouch Edgeworth." Phoenix chuckled. "You cut me deep." As Edgeworth sat back down he said "I suppose Wright you can humor me for one game." "Great." Phoenix said with a smile across his face. "I'll deal."  
One game turned into many as the two friends caught up with each other. Edgeworth got a better understanding to what happened to Wright that day in court, and just as he thought Wright didn't have the slightest idea the evidence was fake. He also learned Phoenix had taking a liking to fatherhood and that his daughter was a talented little girl. A new young attorney also seemed to catch Phoenix's eye. "I don't know much, but his name is Apollo Justice and he's working under Kristoph Gavin's guidance." he said. "Ah, the next Phoenix Wright prodigy has risen from the masters ashes." Edgeworth said sarcastically. "Perhaps." Wright laughed "The kid has talent, that much is known." They talked more about the Gavin brothers and how the younger brother, Klavier was very much different from his older brother Kristoph. They discussed a few past cases and the various outcomes, agreements and disagreements.  
Just as the night was coming to an end Edgeworth was once again going to speak those three simple words. This time Wright would not be drunk or asleep but fully awake and would remember those three words in the morning. Miles grabbed the door knob to leave the basement, he stopped, heart beating loudly in his chest, not turning around to speak "I like you." Phoenix still sitting at the table looking over the cards replied "I like you too." Neither man looked at the other when they spoke. Miles turned the knob "Goodnight Wright." "Goodnight Edgeworth." He shut the door and headed up the stairs. It wasn't rejection that much was evident but Miles didn't know what it really was. He was happy though and vowed to himself that he would get Phoenix his attorney's badge back and help whenever he needed it. Regardless of what Phoenix meant by those three words it was enough for Miles.  
A loud knock at his office door pulled Miles back to reality. "Come in." he said as he rose from his desk. "Sorry I'm late." Phoenix said with a bag of food and his briefcase in one hand and the coffees in the other. "Wright you're punctual as usual." Edgeworth said sarcastically. "Yeah, yeah." Phoenix sighed as he placed the coffees and bag on the large mahogany desk. He placed his briefcase on the couch and grabbed a sandwich from the bag and one of the coffees. "I went to the shop you're so fond of Edgeworth." Phoenix said as he unwrapped his sandwich "It was swamped with college kids." Miles was now seated back down at his desk. "Tsk, tsk. Now blaming the college kids for your tardiness." he said jokingly as he also unwrapped his sandwich. "That's not very appealing for the head defense attorney at Wright Anything Agency. Phoenix chuckled with his mouth full. He was wearing his blue suit, sky blue waistcoat, red tie, and the chain from the locket he used to wear around his neck, was now in his waistcoat pocket. His blue jacket was already off and laid across the back of the couch. "Damn that waistcoat makes him look even more attractive than before, it suits him well." Miles thought to himself.  
"So where's all these case files you wanted to go over Edgeworth? I'd expect you'd have everything prepared by the time I arrived." Phoenix said as he ate the last of his sandwich. Miles took off his glasses and started cleaning them, it became a terrible nervous habit. "I figured we could play a game of chess to clear our minds first Wright." Miles didn't look up from cleaning his glasses as he spoke. Phoenix tilted his head in confusion. "Not getting straight to work? This is a first Edgeworth." "True" Miles said as he placed his glasses back on. "Alright." Phoenix said as he rose to his feet. "I'll humor you for one game." He sat himself at the chess table with a smirk on his face. "Wright, am I sensing some Deja Vu?" Miles had a smirk on his face now as well. That's definitely a possibility Edgeworth" Phoenix said as Miles sat himself across the table. "Since you invited me here, why don't you go ahead and start us off then?" "Fair enough" Miles replied. "I'll make my move." Phoenix watched with his head rested on his knuckles as his elbows were firmly set on the edge of the table.  
As Edgeworth moved his first piece, hand trembling ever so slightly. He decided to say those three words, those three little words he said so many times before. "Wright... I- I like you." The clank of his piece hitting the table was the only sound that could be heard. He looked up and saw that Phoenix's gaze has not moved from him and that now he had a serious look on his face. It was the serious look Miles knew too well, the serious look Phoenix always wore in court. Phoenix picked up his chess piece to move as he spoke "This really is Deja Vu." His piece clanked on the table "I like you too." His cheeks started to turn pink after he spoke. Miles could feel his own face start to flush pink as well. He reached out to pick up his next piece. "Hold it." Phoenix said sharply. "What do you like about me, Edgeworth?" His cheeks were still pink but Phoenix had a coy look on his face, it appeared he was slightly teasing Miles. Unamused Miles leaned back into his seat, arms crossed with his right finger tapping on his left forearm. "You needn't ask Wright, isn't it obvious?" he asked as he looked into the deep cerulean blue pools of eyes that Phoenix wore so well. "Everything."  
"Everything?" Phoenix asked "Isn't that a little vague?" His head was tilted and he had a smirk once again playing across his face. "You're gonna have to give me more than that Edgeworth." Miles sighed and moved his piece on the board. "You're strength, is incomparable to others. Physically and mentally you are unshakable." He continued "Once you're determined of something there is no stopping you. Whether it's someone you care for or a client in need, you're determined to help." Miles could feel his face growing redder with each word. "I guess you're right." Phoenix chuckled "I'm always determined so help anyone even if they don't think they need it." He picked up a pawn and placed it on the board. "What else?" Phoenix asked. Miles knew tonight wasn't going to be easy but Wright just made it all the more difficult, it was nearly embarrassing at this point. "Your foolishly caring nature." Edgeworth said "You've put many before yourself, Miss Fey, Trucy, and even myself included. You've burdened yourself with the burdens of others." He continued on, not sure if he would ever stop now. "You're willingness to live life at the fullest even when life has been unfair to you. Fighting even though the odds are stacked unbelievably high, you somehow persevere. Maybe not completely unscathed but there you stand nonetheless with a smile on your face." Miles looked down and spoke shyly "Not to mention you're looks. You're spiky hair is something even I don't understand, it suits you well. Your many smiles from happy, awkward, to just plain foolish. Your eyes, I always seem to get lost in the deep blue. And my god man, when did you start wearing a waistcoat? To think you couldn't be any more attractive." Now Miles was just being cheeky, turning up the heat, hoping to make Phoenix uncomfortable. "You're beyond perfect and absolutely stunning."  
There was silence and Miles chest began to well up. He was now terrified that Phoenix didn't feel the same way and he made himself into quite the love-struck fool. It became agonizing as the seconds passed but before he realized what was happening Phoenix already knocked most of the chess pieces off the board and had grabbed him by the lapels of his suit bringing him to his feet and meeting his lips with a fully heated kiss. The unexpected Miles had to brace himself with his hands on the table causing the rest of the chess pieces to fall on the floor. The kiss was hard and forceful, but the force wasn't pain or anger. It was filled with Phoenix's feelings for Miles. Was he too carrying such feelings for the past eleven years? He pressed hard against Phoenix's lips and forced out all the emotions he held himself over the past eleven years from the first day he saw him in court until now. He wanted Phoenix to feel how much he truly cared for him. As the kiss continued it sent an electrical current throughout Miles' body. His mind, his everything began to tingle. He heard a deep throated moan from Phoenix as he parted Miles' lips with his tongue. He invited it in by meeting Phoenix's tongue with his own. This was what he wanted all these years, the love, the passion, and the fierce emotions. To be cared for by the only person he truly cared for. Miles, for the first time since he lost his father at a young tender age, felt pure, elated happiness, and utter bliss. And Phoenix must have felt it too or they wouldn't be embracing each other now.  
They finally managed to pull their lips away from the other. Both men still had pink flushed cheeks. Phoenix was looking into the deep gray eyes of the prosecutor with soft, happy smile. One hand still holding Miles' cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth. "Sorry." he whispered softly. Miles slightly confused but returning his soft smile replied "Sorry? Wright, whatever for?" Phoenix released him and looked down towards the chess table. "I knocked all the pieces on the floor in the heat of the moment." he chuckled "Not to mention I completely knocked my chair over as well." Phoenix turned to place his seat right up again. Miles hadn't even noticed the chair was tipped over on the floor to begin with. His fingers were subconsciously touching his lips, they were still tingling from the emotion filled kiss Phoenix gave him. Miles' laughed "Clumsy as always Wright." Phoenix stood there with his right hand at the back of his neck with a embarrassed smile on his face.  
Miles walked over to where Phoenix was standing and pulled him in by the hips of his waistcoat for another deep heated kiss. But instead Miles whispered in his ear "So what do you like about me Wright?" Phoenix smiled running his fingers against the fringe of Miles' hair. "Everything." he replied. "Oh, tsk, tsk Wright! That didn't work on you, so surely it won't work on me." Miles said teasingly. Phoenix shook his head with a grin on his face and began to kiss him once again. Miles this time let out a deep throated moan, the kiss filled with just as much passion as the first. It became obvious that Miles wasn't going to get the answers he desired and it didn't matter. He was where he wanted to be and he knew one day Phoenix would tell him. "Phoenix..." he managed to get out in the kiss "I love you." Phoenix looked at him with Miles hands in his, Phoenix kissed them and brought them to his own chest. Still holding them he said "I love you too Miles."

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote over two years ago. I posted it online elsewhere, it seemed to do well. I hope it meets everyone’s expectations


End file.
